Travis Willingham
Travis Hampton Willingham (born August 3, 1981 in Dallas, Texas, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Laura Bailey. He's known for voicing: Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist and Thor in Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Ultimate Spider-Man. He's also known as: Johnny Hildo, Kent Hampton and Travis Williams. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2016) - Thor, AIM Agent#2 (ep34), Brok (ep17), Bulldozer (ep12), Computer Voice#1 (ep60), Growing Man (ep57), Guard (ep7), Hydra Agent (ep13), On-Board Computer (ep43), Trickshot (ep24) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Miner#3 (ep15), Thor *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Frost Giant Commander (ep45), Thor, Young Thor (ep45) *Sofia the First (2013-2016) - King Roland II, Giant (ep20), Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Ganbat (ep33), Huntsman (ep19), Random Spirit#2 (ep19) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Skurge, Thor, Wodin (ep20) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Morgue Guy, Additional Voices *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - The Heretic *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Waldo 'TV Specials' *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - King Roland II *Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - King Roland II Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2016) - Jugo, Zetsu *One Piece (2015-2016) - Portgas D. Ace Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Narrator *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Thor 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Thugs *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Carl Stoddard *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Sergei, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Angelic Warrior, Gozek, Lord Wynton *Disney Infinity (2013) - Engineer *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Thor *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Thor *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - Brass, Frederic-104, Prophet Steward *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Frederic-104, Jul 'Mdama *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Anub'arak, Gazlowe *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Shane *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Reggie *Knack (2013) - Ryder *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Superman/Clark Kent *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Lex Luthor *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Butterball, Thor *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Mastermind, Sabertooth, Star-Lord, Thor *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Hirgon, Nemesis Orcs *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Javier "Rex" Reyes *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Gadgetron Vendor, Grimroth *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Weapon Grummel *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Satan *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Buzz, Socket, Warden Money Bone *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Buzz, Millington *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Karax *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Onslaught, Sideswipe, Slug *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Lockdown Rocket Trooper, Onslaught, Sideswipe *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Sideswipe, Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Durek Stonebreaker, Exiled Male, Lowborn Male *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Driver *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Garon *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Dolzaev *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Jugo, Zetsu *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Zetsu, Jugo *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gato's Henchman *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Zetsu *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Frank Furt Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2016. Category:American Voice Actors